


And you're not here to get me through it all

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [60]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Whenever Hikaru went to his parents in Sendai, Yuto was used to tag along; this time – damn drama – he couldn’t.The elder had left two days before, and it already felt like an eternity to Nakajima.He should’ve revised his whole idea on their relationship. Maybe he was the clingy one, despite often accusing Hikaru of the same thing.





	And you're not here to get me through it all

**Title:** And you’re not here to get me through it all

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.608

 **Prompt:[253\. Alone I crumble](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [4 – Masturbation](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Lewis Capaldi’s “Someone you loved”.

 

His own touch made him shiver, and feel something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Yuto had never been one to shy away from seeking pleasure on his complete own, but he still thought that there were times when it was appropriate, _healthy_ , even, and times when it only made him feel awkward.

This was one of those.

Since he and Hikaru had first gotten together, they had had times when they hadn't been physically together for a few times, but there hadn't been many of those.

Whenever Hikaru went to his parents in Sendai, Yuto was used to tag along; this time – damn drama – he couldn’t.

The elder had left two days before, and it already felt like an eternity to Nakajima.

He should’ve revised his whole idea on their relationship. Maybe _he_ was the clingy one, despite often accusing Hikaru of the same thing.

Right now, though, spending some quality time with his boyfriend wasn’t quite the thing he missed.

He had spent the past few hours home alone, in the desperate search of something to do.

When Yuri had told him he was otherwise engaged, Ryosuke hadn't picked up and Kota had told him Kei was experimenting in the kitchen and he was welcome to join them – No, thanks Kota, another time – he had ended up wallowing in solitude in their all-too-empty apartment, settling for watching a movie.

The movie in question was tricky.

He had already watched it with Hikaru, and it was interesting enough for him to watch it again.

It would’ve been a nice idea to spend the night, but ten minutes in he had remembered just what had happened the night they had watched it, and his mind had inevitably gone places.

He had thought about it almost lazily; he should’ve imagined it would’ve gotten him hard, especially after a couple days of getting none, but when he realized he didn’t want to deal with it, it was already too late.

It felt weird, somehow.

And it felt weird that it felt weird.

When he had hit that time in his life, Yuto remembered with a certain embarrassment that he hardly could keep his hands out of his pants. So to speak.

Growing up and Hikaru had done a lot to help that; mostly because now, the hands inside his pants were usually the elders’.

These days, he did it basically out of sport. Moments of boredom, moments when he got suddenly turned on by the most disparate things and didn’t have Hikaru close enough to help him out.

Right now, it was different. He _wanted_ him. He didn’t want to take care of it on his own, he wanted Hikaru to do it, as he was supposed to, and...

Thinking about him wasn’t helping at all. And Yuto was too much into his own head to do this without any aid at all.

He resigned to how pathetic he was feeling, and grabbed his phone.

Porn could be a good idea. He just needed something right, something to take his mind off of the elder, and get him off quickly. Then he would’ve gone to bed and would’ve tried to get some sleep. He didn’t trust himself enough to be awake, at the moment.

He found a half-decent flick quick enough – he still knew his tastes – and got to it.

He wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, moving it quickly from the start, trying to focus on the display and the confused mess of body parts he was seeing, the high-pitched and absolutely fake moans he was hearing.

He was kind of getting in the mood, when the worst thing possible happened.

The video disappeared, Hikaru’s number appearing on the display, and Yuto panicked.

It took him a few seconds to calm down, and realize that he could answer. It’s not like the elder was going to hear something was different, anyway. He could pull this off.

“Hikka?” he told him, clearing his throat for good measure.

 _“Hi, stranger.”_ the elder’s cheerful voice greeted him. _“Haven’t heard from you in a while. Were you with your other boyfriend?”_

The joke would’ve been fun, under any other circumstance. Right now, Yuto clenched his teeth, trying to hold himself back.

“You got me.” he played along. “He says hi.”

Hikaru’s chuckle on the other end of the phone helped his mood, as he tried to relax and not to think about the raging hard on between his legs.

_“Really, what were you doing?”_

Yuto knew Hikaru would’ve much appreciated to hear what he was actually doing.

And that was why he really couldn’t tell him.

“Watching a movie. Nothing much, really. I'm getting pretty bored without you here. I wish your mother would give you back soon, thanks.” he whined, wincing a little when he accidentally brushed his cock, barely managing to hold back a moan.

 _“She’s sending me back in two days’ time, and not because she wants to.”_ he joked, and in the next pause Yuto could almost perceive his grin. _“Missing me, uh? I knew you couldn’t live without me.”_ he mocked him, sounding cocky as hell.

Yuto clicked his tongue, starting to really feel frustrated.

“I manage perfectly fine on my own. I'm just saying some things are just better done together, that’s all.” he paused, putting on a smirk of his own. “Anyone’s company is fine, really.” he teased.

 _“Oh, Yutti, I do agree. Some things are_ definitely _better done together.”_ he groaned, low. _“You know, I really wish you hadn't gotten back home so late the night before I left. It would’ve made this a whole lot easier.”_

Now, Yuto didn’t honestly know what to think.

Either Hikaru was a pervert, or he was psychic.

Sadly, he opted for the first one.

But since he had been the one to turn it into that direction, he thought he could’ve taken advantage of it without sounding desperate. Too desperate, at the very least.

“Know what movie I'm watching?” he asked, grinning. “Mary Shelley. Do you remember the night we’ve watched it the first time?” he asked, sly.

He could clearly hear Hikaru’s breath hitch, and he waited patiently for him to say something.

 _“So you really miss me.”_ the elder said, his voice sounding annoyed. He was most likely irritated by having been caught off guard by Yuto, since he usually was the one doing the catching.

“Never said I didn’t.” Yuto murmured, slipping further down the couch, resuming his previous position. “You know, I wouldn’t have put this movie on, if I had remembered sooner. _God_ we hadn't had it that good in ages, right?” he said, teasing his cock again, finally.

Hikaru took a deep breath, and Yuto enjoyed himself imagining him getting comfortable on his bed – hopefully after locking his door – and slowly starting to let his hand move south.

 _“All I remember I how good you begged for me that night. I wish you’d do that more often, Yutti. You’re so delicious when you do.”_ he murmured, and now he was in the mood alright, his voice low enough to sound sultry in Yuto’s ears.

“I would do that only for how good you give it to me after. You kinky bastard, I hate it when you tease me like that. Next time, maybe I’ll just start off begging.” he said, his hand now wrapped again around his cock; not too hard, yet, but he knew they were going to get there fast.

Hikaru chuckled, and Yuto knew he was savouring that idea a tad too much.

He didn’t care, though. He had a goal, and he planned to get there taking the shortest way possible.

 _“Thinking about that night has gotten you hard way before I called, didn’t it?”_ he asked then, his voice lacking any mockery, almost affectionate. Yuto hated him for that.

He whined, loud, and let go of his cock once again.

“Well, you know me.” he said, ironic. “Alone I crumble, Hikka. Don’t know what to do with myself without you, apparently.”

Another chuckle at the other end of the line, and once again it sounded more loving than anything else.

 _“If it makes you feel better, I can pretend I'm not flattered. Though I have to say it’s going to be_ hard _– forgive me – to do. Thinking about you there, all alone and helpless, getting aroused at the thought of us having sex... it’s not bad, I must tell you. It’s doing it for me, at the very least.”_ he said, now sounding even more involved than before.

Yuto didn’t care. He didn’t care about how awkward it felt, didn’t care about his pride and his honour.

He wanted to get off. He wanted Hikaru to get him off. And if he couldn’t have the real thing, he was going to settle for whatever he could get right now.

“Please, Hikka.” he said clenching his teeth, having to ask costing him more than he cared to admit. “Don’t let me finish this on my own just for the sake of making fun of me.”

Hikaru chuckled, but Yuto wasn’t fooled; there was no way the elder was going to let him.

“ _Tell me something first.”_ he asked. “ _Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve helped. Well, I plan to, but it was me who called. Pretty perfect timing, when you think about it.”_

Yuto grimaced, glad that his boyfriend couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, impeccable.” he murmured. “Well, I was doing just fine on my own, you know. Didn’t really want to bother you about it.” he lied.

Not that he thought for a second Hikaru was going to buy it.

 _“God, I’d love to know how you were_ doing fine _. So, what porn have you ended up watching? Please, tell me there were no girls involved.”_

Yuto threw an automatic glance at his phone, the display still one the video he had been watching. A little embarrassed with himself, he turned it off.

“One girl.” he clarified, through his teeth. “Ok, fine. I wasn’t handling it too well. And I didn’t call you because I didn’t want to admit that I had gotten hard absolutely out of the blue and that I wasn’t managing too well without... well, without you. Happy?” he burst out.

There were a few seconds of silence at the other end of the line, then Hikaru sighed.

 _“Not particularly. After all this time, the least I except is my boyfriend to be able to call me at times like these.”_ he sighed again, and all Yuto could hope was that the whole conversation wasn’t going to take a turn toward seriousness, which would’ve meant he wouldn’t have gotten off.

“I'm sorry, okay? You know, pride and all that crap. I know there was nothing wrong with calling you, I just...” he let out a frustrated sound. “Honestly, Hikaru. One of the many perks of being with a man is that you can perfectly understand that it’s impossible for me to focus on anything when I’m _this_ hard. Do we really need to argue?” he asked – or more, begged – relieved when he heard the elder laugh.

 _“Oh baby, I understand_ perfectly _.”_ he reassured him, his voice back to sultry. “ _I so wish you were here with me right now. I can just picture you, all flustered and wanton, touching yourself and wishing it was me instead. How bad have I spoiled you that you can't even come without me_ letting you _, Yutti?”_

“Son of a...” Yuto said, stopping in time to avoid insulting Hikaru’s mom. “You needed to say that, didn’t you?”

 _“Is it getting the job done?”_ Hikaru asked, and Yuto just knew that he had resumed touching himself.

He tightened his hand around his cock, taking a deep breath.

“Kind of.” he admitted. “Of course I'm spoiled, you idiot. I haven’t _needed_ to do this myself in ages. You’re usually very present and just too pleased to give it to me, I'm a little out of shape.”

 _“Give what to you, Yutti?”_ Hikaru asked almost innocently, but Yuto didn’t care for games anymore.

“Your cock.” he replied, too confidently given the whole situation. “There’s nothing I’d like more right now than you pinning me down and fucking me good, Hikka. I don’t like how it feels without you, I can’t...”

 _“But I'm right here, am I not?”_ Hikaru asked, his voice now all breathy and hoarse. _“You’ve got a good imagination, Yu. Just listen to me and pretend that I'm right there with you. Think about when I’ll be back home, how actually_ good _it’s going to feel. Gee, I wonder how tight you’re going to be after so long without taking it. I could come just from imagining how good you’re going to feel around my cock, baby.”_

Yuto had started stroking himself faster, his boyfriend’s voice finally doing the magic.

“That’s what I'm talking about.” he murmured, his eyes closed shut as he lost himself in the feeling. “I can’t wait for you to be here. I won’t let you out of my sight for a while, you know? I’ll lock the front door and make sure you give me a good seeing-to before even considering of letting you go.”

 _“Come on, Yutti.”_ he spurred him on. _“That’s exactly what I want you to focus about. How I'm going to do you times and times again when I’ll be there, how good I’ll open you up for me and how it’s going to feel not having to take care of yourself on your own. I’ll handle you, baby, I going to make you come so hard that you won’t even remember about these days apart. You won’t remember how it feels not to have me inside of you.”_

And that did it for Yuto. A moan got chocked in his throat as he moved his hand impossibly fast and arched his back, coming much harder than he usually accomplished on his own.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the sound of Hikaru coming as well, and he instinctively smiled.

The only sound heard for a while was that of their breathing, as they tried to bring them back to normal; in the end, Yuto recovered first.

“That was…” he started, wincing. “Weird. And hot.”

Hikaru chuckled, still a little breathless.

“ _You know me. You shouldn’t be surprised.”_ he sighed. “ _Next time,_ please _, just call me. If anything because it’s nice to hear you get hard thinking about your poor, old boyfriend.”_

It was Yuto’s turn to chuckle, as he tried to fix his clothes and clean himself up, too tired to get off the couch.

“I always get turned on thinking about you.” he clarified. “And I promise I’ll make an effort to let you know when that happen. Even though I sincerely hope you’re always going to be there to verify in person.”

 _“Try to survive the next couple of days without imploding. After that,_ I’m _the one who’s not letting you go. You’re a danger to yourself and to porn industry.”_

Yuto laughed, and didn’t even bother denying.

“Well, I suppose here’s where we part our ways.” he said, shaking his head. “For a very short time thought.”

 _“Very, very short.”_ Hikaru confirmed. “ _Goodnight, Yutti. Sweet dreams.”_

“Can’t even begin to imagine what I'm going to dream.” the younger joked, rolling on the couch and getting comfortable, deciding he was definitely spending the night there.

“ _I can.”_ Hikaru replied. “ _It’s sweet alright.”_

Yuto rolled his eyes, then he closed them.

“’night, Hikka. And thank you.”

 _“Duty, babe.”_ he joked. “ _A wonderful, wonderful duty.”_

 


End file.
